Cartoons Unite!
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Four villains from four worlds are wreaking havoc everywhere! The only way to take them down is for a team of heroes to join together to save our worlds from destruction!


Cartoons Unite!

Summary: Four villains from four worlds have teamed up and are wreacking havoc everywhere! The only way to take them down is for a team of heroes to join together and save their worlds from destruction! My Little Pony, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Yu-Gi-Oh! And Ojamajo Doremi. An unlikely adventure requires a team of unlikely heroes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and the Hub Network. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by it's creator and respective licensers. HeartCatch Pretty Cure and Ojamajo Doremi are both owned by Toei Animation. 'Nicktoons Unite!' is owned by Nickelodeon and Nick Games. Enjoy the story~!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Crossover Begins! Let's Team Up!

Opening: Cartoons Unite Medley 2012

_**Dokkiri Dokkiri DONDON!**_

_**Fushigi na chikara ga waitara do-shiyo? (Do-suru?)**_

_**Bikkuri Bikkuri BINBIN!**_

_**Nandaka tottemo suteki ne i-desho? (I-yone!)**_

_**Kitto mainichi ga nichiyoubi**_

_**Gakkou no naka ni yuuenchi**_

_**Yana shukudai wa ze-nbu gomibako ni sutechae**_

(Footage: The opening sequence starts off with the 'Ojamajo Carnival' theme. Suddenly, the screen flashes with static!)

_**HeartCatch! Pretty Cure! ALRIGHT!**_

_**HeartCatch Pretty Cure**_

_**Saa minna de! (Hai! Hai!)**_

_**HeartCatch Pretty Cure**_

_**Hanasaka seyou~!**_

_**Heart! HeartCatch! Pretty Cure!**_

(Footage: Now we cut to the HeartCatch Pretty Cure opening. But when the HeartCatch logo comes up, the screen flashes to static again!)

_**(*Insert Yu-Gi-Oh! American theme here* Don't stare at me like that. I'm lazy, so hmph!)**_

(Footage: We cut to the Yu-Gi-Oh theme. About halfway through the theme, the static breaks in!)

_**My Little Pony**_

_**I used to wonder what friendship could be**_

_**My Little Pony**_

_**Until you all shared it's magic with me**_

_**Big adventure, tons of fun**_

_**A beautiful heart, faithful and strong**_

_**Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat **_

_**And magic makes it all complete**_

_**My Little Pony**_

_**Do you know you're all my very best friends?**_

(Footage: We cut to the new My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme. When Twilight and all her friends pose on 'Very best friends', more static flashes on screen!)

_**(*Re-Insert Yu-Gi-Oh! American theme here* Stop staring at me like that! I don't care, grrr...)**_

(Footage: This time we finish up the YGO theme. Once the logo comes on screen, static!)

_**ALRIGHT!**_

_**HeartCatch Pretty Cure**_

_**Saa minna de (Hai! Hai!)**_

_**HeartCatch Pretty Cure**_

_**Hanasaka seyou~! (Hai~!)**_

_**Itsumo minna mo chikaku ni iru**_

_**Issho ni kirei na kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!)**_

_**Sakasetsuzukeyo!**_

_**HeartCatch! Pretty Cure!**_

(Footage: Finishing up the HeartCatch Pretty Cure opening. Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Chypre and Coffret pose together before the final piece of static cuts in.)

_**Osora ni hibike 'PIRIKA PIRILALA'**_

_**Tonde hashitte mawatchae**_

_**TESUTO de san ten egao wa man ten**_

_**Dokidoki wakuwaku wa nenjuumukyuu**_

_**Zutto zutto ne nenjuumukyuu**_

(Footage: Finally, we finish up with Ojamajo Carnival. This time, all our heroines and heroes pose together on the last line.)

* * *

Our story begins in a place called the 'Witch World', or Majo Kai as it's known in Japanese. A world parallel to our own. Home to many witches living out their lives in peace and tranquility.

And it's here we meet a red-violet witch. She appears to be about 25 years of age, with light blue hair, grayish violet eyes, and wore a red-violet jacket with matching hat and boots, white gloves and gray leggings. Her name is Majorin.

"Well, another normal day as usual." Majorin said. "And nothing but the same old, same old."

Suddenly a voice rung out all over the kingdom. "Citizens of the Witch World, may I have your attention please?"

"Huh? That sounds like Majo Ruka." Majorin said. "I wonder what's going on." Wasting no time, she headed into town.

In the Witch World Marketplace, some type of commotion was happening. Everyone started gathering in the center square. There were some strange mechanical devices that looked like mobile vacuum cleaners, and –As Majorin's instincts were correct-they were being controlled by a witch frog named Majo Ruka.

"From now on, I, Majo Ruka, and the Syndicate will rule the Witch World!" Majo Ruka announced. The crowd started to murmur at this.

"R-Rule the Witch World? Nani yo? What's going on?" Majorin said to herself.

"But I'm fair," Majo Ruka continued, "I listen to the little people. Those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hands."

A lot of witches raised their hands at this. Besides, they already had their Queen. Majo Ruka couldn't overthrow her like that with those machines, could she?

"GET THEM!" Majo Ruka commanded. Her machines started sucking up everyone! Everybody tried to run away, but it was no good...

Majorin quickly hid behind a nearby building. "Majo Ruka can't do this." She said. "If she's in charge, then she'll shut down the Maho Dou and God knows what else she'll do. I must tell the Queen at once!"

That's when something appeared in front of her in a flash of white and purple light.

It was a purple unicorn pony with purple eyes, a purple mane and tail with a magenta streak in it, and a pink star mark on it's flank.

"...Anou...what the?" Majorin said.

"Hello, Majorin. We haven't met," The pony said, "but believe me. I'm your friend."

"T-Tomodachi?"

"Majo Ruka has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with their help, she's taking over the Witch World."

Majorin slapped herself. "Oi oi, Majorin, wake up! Ah I must be working too hard! I live in a world inhabited by witches, yet a unicorn has appeared and is talking to me!"

"I've been gathering information about your world, and I know you've dealt with her before." The pony said. "Please Majorin. We need your help."

"Anyone else care to defy me?" Majo Ruka said.

"...Very well." Majorin said. "I'll do what I can to help."

"Just follow me. I'll be able to tell you more when we get to my library." The pony said.

"Un. Let's go."

The pony started to concentrate. Then her horn sparked with magic. In an instant, Majorin and the pony disappeared from the Witch World.

* * *

Majorin and the pony arrived in a treehouse-like library.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn-Twilight Sparkle-said. "Welcome to my library."

"Sugoi. Interesting. It's not as big as the palace archives, but it still feels like a warm place." Majorin said.

"Hey, she talks kinda funny too." A blue pegasus pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail snickered.

"Rainbow Dash, I already explained this. She talks funny, because you don't understand her, although I still don't get how she could understand me earlier..." Twilight said. "But the world where Majorin comes from, everyone speaks Japanese. This translator I invented should help out." She placed a device on Majorin's head.

"This is one of the strangest mornings I've had." Majorin said, but her voice sounded different. "H-Huh? A-Amazing! I can speak English! But why does my voice sound so light?"

"Majorin, we need to bring you up to speed on what's happening." Twilight said. "Let me introduce the rest of the team. These are my friends, Rainbow Dash..."

"Hey uh, sorry I made fun of the way you normally talk." The blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, said. "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Applejack..."

"Howdy there, Miss! I'm mighty pleased to meet y'all." An orange pony with a blond mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat said.

"Rarity..."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." A white unicorn pony with a purple mane and tail said.

"Fluttershy..."

"Nice to meet you." A pale yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail said, softly.

"And—" Twilight got cut off.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" A pink pony jumped in. "Oh my gosh I've never met a witch before and I've never met a witch as nice looking as you. I hope we can get along and be friends just like me and Twilight are friends!"

"U-U-Umm, nice to meet you...I think." Majorin said. _'This pony is as hyper as Hana-Chan...'_

"Anyway, this is Tsubomi Hanasaki and Erica Kurumi, also known as HeartCatch Pretty Cure, and their fairies, Chypre and Coffret. They can speak Japanese like you, so they also have translators." Twilight continued the intros.

"Nice to meet you." A girl with magenta hair tied into low pigtails, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants and shoes said. This is Tsubomi.

"Yo!" A girl with blue hair wearing a blue shirt, jean skirt and brown boots said. This is Erica.

"Chypre desu!" A white and pink fairy greeted.

"Coffret desu!" A white and blue fairy said.

"And rounding out this...umm, unusual team," Twilight said, "is Yugi Mutoh, otherwise known as the King of Games."

"Hey there. Pleased to meet you, ma'am." An 18 year old boy with spikey hair and violet eyes, wearing a blue jacket, black shirt, jeans and boots, plus an odd device on his left arm and a gold pyramid on his neck said. This is Yugi.

"I am pleased to meet all of you." Majorin bowed to the team. "I truly look forward to helping you out."

"Good. Now that the introductions are all done..." Twilight said. "This all started with an invention I created. Besides reading, inventing is a bit of a hobby of mine. I created the Universe Portal Machine, a device that lets us travel to other worlds. The Great and Powerful Trixie-still mad at me for showing her up-somehow got access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Trixie's portals, and she's been visiting your worlds. She's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate."

"I did hear Majo Ruka say something about a Syndicate."

"Uh-Huh. Trixie must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from." Twilight continued. "They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good."

"Don't be like that, Twi." Erica said. "If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool."

"E-Erica, I wouldn't say that..." Tsubomi said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "It's just like a game!"

"I think this is probably a lot more serious than one of Erica's video games-desu." Coffret said.

"Besides giving Tsubomi and Erica the energy to transform into Pretty Cure-desu, we can't do much until this Syndicate is defeated-desu." Chypre added.

"Those little fairies are right, Miss Erica." Fluttershy said.

"Indeed. We must work together to stop the Syndicate." Rarity said.

"I know you've each defeated these guys individually." Twilight said. "That's why I've brought you all here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them!"

"All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day!" Erica said.

"Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time we get started." Yugi spoke up.

"Right. Since we don't know where Trixie's secret lab is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds." Twilight said. "To begin with, let's stop them from draining the energy."

"Where should we start?" Majorin said.

"How about my world, Domino City?" Yugi said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Applejack said.

"Yup. That should be a good start." Twilight said. "We can use my Portal Machine here. I'd use my magic, but since there's so many of us, I don't want to risk it."

"Right. Let's go!" Majorin said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. Are you excited? Isn't this exciting? I've never been so excited! Well except for the time I went –(*Gasps loudly*)-But I mean really. Who can top that?" Pinkie Pie said, as the team stepped through the portal to their first destination.

* * *

Ending: "Speak With Your Heart" (From 'Sonic Colors'.)

_**Finally we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate**_

_**I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate**_

(Footage: The ending starts with DJ PON3, AKA Vinyl Scratch, placing a record on her turntable and putting the needle on it. She starts bobbing her head to the beat and a spotlight shines on the screen.)

_**I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall**_

_**I'm not scared to ask when I'm sure, we can overcome it all**_

(Footage: Twilight looks up at the sky from her library roof. Then she looks down and sees all her friends, plus Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Chypre and Coffret fly around Twilight and nudge her face. Cure Blossom holds out her hand to Twilight and smiles. Twilight gives a big smile and nods.)

_**Speaking from nowhere else except your heart**_

_**You'll never know if you don't try**_

(Footage: In Domino, Yugi is arranging his Duel Monsters deck. He's not sure if he's got the right combination, though. Then he gets a reassuring thumbs-up from Yami and a wink from Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Yugi loads his deck into his Duel Disk.)

_**Listen and see the voice I carry with me**_

_**Speak with your heart, speak with your heart**_

(Footage: Majorin leans against a wall in the Witch World Palace hallway and looks up to the smiling moon. Then Pinkie Pie and Cure Marine come up to her. Majorin grabs Pinkie Pie's hoof and Cure Marine flings them into the sky.)

_**If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand**_

_**No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand**_

(Footage: The whole team grabs hands-and hooves-and spins in a circle, similar to the Ojamajo Doremi Naisho opening.)

_**If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand**_

_**No words could say how much I can, together we can take a stand**_

(Footage: On the dance floor with Vinyl Scratch, the Ojamajos perform an awesome routine with HeartCatch Pretty Cure. Jou-Sama and Majorin stand with their backs to each other. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumps between them, spreading confetti everywhere.)

_**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**_

_**And always take it with you back to the start**_

(Footage: Cure Blossom and Cure Marine shoot out a heart gem from their Tacts into the air. Majorin catches the heart, spins around and throws it.)

_**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**_

_**And always take it with you back to the start**_

(Footage: Yugi catches the heart in one of his cards and flings it to Twilight and friends. Fluttershy grabs the heart and passes it around. Twilight uses her magic to throw the heart high into the air.)

_**Speak with your heart, yeah!**_

(Footage: The song ends with Rainbow Dash doing a Sonic Rainboom, engulfing the screen in white.)

* * *

**Hey everyone! MegChan is here with another new parody! This time, I'm doing my own parody of the video game, 'Nicktoons Unite!' I'll be updating this one at my own pace, so bare with me, please.**

**Okay, so I might as well provide you with a castlist of this very weird parody. Both heroes and villains.**

**First our Heroes! Or Heroines and one Hero...**

**SpongeBob SquarePants-Majorin (Ojamajo Doremi)**

**Danny Phantom-Yugi Mutoh (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Timmy Turner-Tsubomi Hanasaki and Erica Kurumi (HeartCatch Pretty Cure)**

**Cosmo and Wanda-Chypre and Coffret (Also HeartCatch Pretty Cure)**

**Jimmy Neutron-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Extras alongside Twilight-Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. (Also My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.)**

**And here's the castlisting for the villains:**

**Plankton-Majo Ruka (Ojamajo Doremi)**

**Vlad Plasmius-Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Crocker-Baron Salamander (HeartCatch Pretty Cure The Movie)**

**Professor Calamitous-The Great and Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season one, Episode six. I'll probably get points off for that though...)**

**That's about it, really. I'll tell you the castlisting for the other extras and tell you the locations later!**

**In the next chapter, the team finds out what Kaiba is planning. Plus they get captured and have to rid Domino of monsters! Can our team Escape From Domino City? ! Find out next time on 'Cartoons Unite'! (BTW three guesses what song's gonna be featured in Domino City. I know what it is!)**


End file.
